Vacation, All I Ever Wanted
by The Petulant Purple Princess
Summary: PPP is out of school and ready for vacation! Only she can't bring all the inhabitants of the Petulant Purple Palace with her, forcing her to leave all the anime characters alone together. Oh dear...
1. Prologue

"Alright guys, I think I've got everything together," I announced as I headed out the door. "Kurama, Vegeta, you two are in charge. Don't forget to feed Phantom; he'll tell you when he's hungry." Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Goten, sick of me just standing around letting the cold Antarctic air in, got up to shove me out the door. Having not finished speaking, I banged all three of their heads together and continued on. "Kurama, if Karasu comes back, I've fixed the sprinkler system so that the water doesn't freeze when it hits the air, so you've got that. And if the sprinklers don't work, I'm sure the Saiyans would love a little 'training session' with him."

Finally, after the longest school year in the history of long school years, it was time for the summer. And believe me, it was about damn time! Back home in Texas, my brothers and I convinced my parents to take us to California to see our Grampa, who we haven't seen in forever. So I was leaving for California for a week, leaving the anime characters alone. For seven days.

"Oh, goody!" Goku squealed. "An actual challenge!"

"Hey!" Vegeta shouted, sounding (to me at least) a little hurt. "What the hell do you call our daily spars?"

"Oh, that!" Goku grinned, oblivious to the fact that he had just hurt poor wittle Veggie's feewings! "I'm used to your fighting technique, so it's not as much of a challenge. I've never fought Karasu before."

"And you actually want to fight him?" Kurama's emerald eyes were wide with shock. "The Saiyan race never ceases to amaze me!"

"Nah, that's just Goku," I told him. "Now, if you peoples will excuse me, I must go yell at the hentais and the baka."

"But Stephanie, the baka is standing right in front of you," Hiei said innocently. Ha! If Hiei is innocent, then I'm as sweet as my teachers think I am!

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted indignantly. "I am not a baka!"

Hiei gave him a fanged grin. "No one ever mention your name… Baka," he taunted as Kurama hid his smile behind his hand. As for the rest of us, we just laughed outright. Kuwabara's face turned beet-red and he crossed his arms angrily.

"You so set yourself up for that Kuwabara," I snickered. "But seriously, I'm gonna go out to the shed, then Joivth and I will be going. Remember what I said, and please, by all that is holy, don't trash the place!"

I was halfway out the door when I remembered. "Pan, Bra! Where the heck are my hugs!" The giggling demi-Saiyans broke away from their respective parents and tackled me into the snow. Hyper little things, aren't they!

"Bye Triple P!" the two chorused. "Have fun in California!"

"Oh, believe me, I will," I assured them when they got off of me, hugs having been administered. "Peace out homies!"

As I waved goodbye to my 'friends' (cooughhostagescough), I started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Was it really such a good idea to leave the anime characters alone like that? _'Maybe I should summon one of my OC's…' _I mused silently. _'Nah. Vegeta and Kurama are big boys. Surely they can handle just one week…'_


	2. Day One

**Eh, sorry I haven't updated anything recently. Last week I got back from the politics camp of death, which is what I call Girls State, and that wasn't fun, and then I only had four days before I had to go to UM Army, which was way more fun than Girls State. So I haven't had much time to write anything.**

**On a different note, I almost got a little serious (gasp!) in the middle of the chappie. But then at complete random it gets funny again. And don't ask why I decided to bring Karasu back to life; the plot bunnies attacked. Violent little bunnies too... There is shonen ai in this, so if you don't like it, too bad. No one ever made you read this story, so don't come whining to me, or else you will be publicly humiliated on myspace. I'm just evil that way.**

* * *

Mirai Trunks yawned as he walked down the corridor to breakfast, fan-girl-free. He sighed happily; it had been awhile since he could go anywhere without some obsessed fan hanging over him. At first it was flattering. There weren't many girls left alive his age in his timeline, and though now he hated to admit it, he enjoyed the attention for awhile. It wasn't until the Petulant Purple Princess installed cameras in his room that Trunks started to get annoyed.

He met up with his younger self and Goten, and together the three made their way to the dining hall. "So, feel any different now that Triple P's gone?" Goten asked the Trunkses.

The present Trunks shrugged. "I dunno. I don't feel constantly watched, anyway."

Goten snorted. "Aw! She likes you, Trunks!" He laughed again at his friends' blushing faces.

Goten stopped when they reached the main stairs and realized that the Trunkses were smiling mischievously at him. This confused him, as he had just been teasing them earlier. "What are you guys smiling about?" The Trunkses smirks deepened, and they reached out and pushed him down the stairs. "Damn it!" Goten yelled as he fell over backwards.

0000000000

Kurama walked down the main staircase alongside Hiei in a daze. His long red hair was mussed by more than just sleep, but he really didn't seem to care. Hiei, looking immensely pleased with himself, slipped his hand in Kurama's since the girl was gone. Hiei could care less if everyone else knew, but he did not want to give _her _the satisfaction of knowing she was right. _'She reads way too many fanfictions about us anyway,' _Hiei thought.**(1)**

Kurama was too lovesick to notice anything other than the little koorime beside him, so of course he paid no attention to the demi-Saiyans' actions above him. Vaguely he wondered why Hiei was tugging at his hand, when Goten slammed into his back. Startled, Kurama released Hiei's hand and fell along with Goten.

"Eh, sorry 'bout that," Goten mumbled as he lay sprawled on top of Kurama. "Damn it! I could kill those two!"

"No you couldn't!" Trunks shouted as he slid down the banister. Goten rolled away from Kurama so Mirai and Hiei could help him up, and tackled Trunks.

"We're sorry about that," Mirai Trunks said as Goten and Trunks wrestled, his sky blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "We didn't really check to see if anyone was there when we pushed Goten."

Hiei glared and wrapped his arm possessively around his sore fox. "Hn. It doesn't matter, as long as he's not hurt," he growled, feeling way to good with himself to get in a fight. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

0000000000

The rest of the morning went by without incident, except for a few squabbles between the teenage boys and Hiei and Vegeta. But as the fun and games continued on the inside, a dark presence lurked on the outside.

"Can you get me in?"

The hentais and Hercule were clustered at a table in their shed, and they seemed to have a visitor. Not much of his face was visible, but dangerous violet eyes glinted with lust in the shadows.

Old Kai, the leader of the group of outcasts, glanced at Roshi, then back at Karasu. "No," he answered. "We may not be in the author's good favor, but we remain loyal to Goku." Yamcha, Hercule, and Oolong huddled closer together in fear when Karasu's ki peaked dangerously. "Your aura has a very evil feel to it, and we will not allow a person so tainted near the innocent."

"You are noble, Kai," Karasu said graciously as he stood. "And for that, you must die." His voice took on a sinister note, and Hercule had just enough time to dive under the table before the shed exploded in a ball of fire. Karasu leaped away from the flames and smiled maliciously behind his mask. "Kurama, my love," he murmured. "You will die."

0000000000

Yusuke's fist froze inches from Kuwabara's face when the shock wave reached the palace. The Saiyans present snarled and rushed to the nearest window to get a look at the new foe they were sensing. Mirai Trunks smirked devilishly as he fingered the sword he had just finished polishing. "Well, it seems that Karasu's arrived, just like PPP predicted." He sheathed his sword and strapped it to his back, turning to look at his fellow fighters. "Shall we?"

0000000000

Kurama felt Karasu's ki sooner than the Saiyans did. How could he not? He would never forget the way his skin crawled whenever the man was near. Kurama shuddered. _'It seems as if somehow he's gotten stronger… I may need some help with this, even as Youko.'_

Kurama gave the flower he was attending to a little pat and got up to sound the alarm. Seconds later he felt Hercule's ki, along with the group of men PPP called the "hentais" (which of course was grammatically incorrect in Japanese, but that's PPP for you) kis drop dangerously low. _'Oh no!' _Kurama panicked. _'Someone has already gotten hurt! I'd better get Yukina and Dende.'_

Somehow, Kurama found Yukina and Dende and got them out to the shed just as the Saiyans and the other fighters made it out for the fight. Videl gasped when she caught sight of the bonfire that was formerly the shed. "Dad!" she screamed, and bolted towards the burning building.

"Videl, no!" Yukina and Gohan cried. It was too late. An explosion knocked Videl into the snow, her face covered in blood. Gohan let out a feral cry and took out after Karasu, who still remained hidden. "Damn you! Where are you?!"

As Gohan searched in vain for the elusive raven-like demon, Yukina and Dende rushed out to help Videl. "She'll live," Dende assessed as Yukina worked feverishly to heal the girl. "Karasu missed the vital points, but she'll be out for awhile."

"The people in the shed, they're still alive," Kurama mumbled, distracted because he was trying to help Gohan pinpoint Karasu. His ki seemed to be coming from everywhere!

"Someone's coming out!" Yukina gasped. Sure enough, a somewhat-muscular figure emerged from the flames, somehow dragging three other people and a pig behind him.

"Well, what do you know, Hercule's good for something after all!" Goku joked. "It looks like his hair's on fire!"

Turns out that Hercule's hair was in fact on fire, and it didn't take long for him to notice. Hercule shrieked like a five-year-old girl and ran around in circles, stupidly clutching at his flaming head and thus receiving third degree burns on his hands. Finally, the idiot thought to plunge his head into the snow. Steam rose from Hercule's submerged head as the spectators laughed. Even Kurama took a break from his search for Karasu to giggle at Hercule's lack of intelligence.

Still giggling a little, Kurama closed his eyes and reached out for Karasu.

**Hiei: WHAT!!!!**

**Kurama: Not that way! She means I was trying to sense Karasu's ki!(2)**

Ahem! Anyway, Kurama did eventually find Karasu, but was even more uncomfortable than when he couldn't find him, because he was standing right behind him. Surprisingly, none of the other fighters noticed this. Kurama whirled around, fists flying.

Karasu easily caught the punches aimed at what little of his face was uncovered by the mask he customarily wore, but missed the knee to the groin. He glared at the angry kitsune, who had just cracked his Rose Whip, attracting the attention of the other fighters.

Kurama grinned nastily when Hiei appeared instantly at his side. No one could ever say that Hiei didn't care; he just showed it in different ways than most. "Get away from my fox," he growled, low and dangerous.

"Your fox?" Karasu said softly. "When did this happen?"

"A little after the Dark Tournament, when I killed you. Wait a minute, I killed you!" Kurama took a step back, his sparkling green eyes wide with shock. "How did you come back to life!?"

Karasu's eyes shifted nervously. "Err, well, it's—" But before he could get anything intelligent out, Karasu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was anticlimactic."

* * *

**(1) What can I say, they're my all-time favorite pairing!**

**(2) Man that was lame... I must be losing my touch...**


	3. Days Two And Three

**Well, I'm back. Took me forever, but this was a long chapter, and I couldn't figure out how to end it. _shrugs _Oh well.**

**Cristina: Wow. I never really thought about that. And yes, I do need to update The Petulant Purple School. Funny thing is, I had already started the next chapter, got half way through it, and completely forgot about it until you reviewed. -- It should be up by the time school starts (hopefully).**

* * *

Phantom prowled through the palace in search of someone sympathetic to his dilemma. He had confronted some of the Saiyans about it, but they had just laughed in his face. In retaliation, he had given Bardock another scar to think about. So now he had an angry pack of space monkeys after him. Not that he was too terribly worried; he was a cat for crying out loud!

He stopped by Kurama's room, thinking that the spirit fox might take pity on him. Phantom thought better of it, however, when he heard _noises_ coming from inside. His large feline ears also detected the unmistakable sound of an extremely annoyed Bardock, so he picked up the pace. _'I will never understand why that child idolizes such a barbaric race,'_ Phantom thought as he slipped through a door that was slightly ajar.

His cat eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light and he sat, his tail curled up around him. The large black cat immediately recognized that he was in another's territory; a female's by the smell of it.

Phantom was never a very social cat, so he was quite unsure of how to react when the smaller brown and white female confidently padded up to him and regarded him in a friendly manner. He had been expecting a fight.

Eikichi flicked her tail and went over to a corner to curl up. Taking it as an invitation to stay, Phantom took to exploring. Eventually, he found what he was looking for. Purring delightedly, he took a big bite, not even bothering to be neat. Phantom straightened up when he'd had his fill, gave his chest a quick lick to remove any excess crumbs, and leaped onto the bed to wait for Kuwabara

0000000000

Kuwabara was met with the most kawaii scene upon returning to his room: Phantom lay on his side on the bed with an extremely aggravated look on his furry face, while Eikichi repeatedly licked his ears. He glared up at Kuwabara, hissing angrily, "Get her _off _me!"

Chuckling, Kuwabara lifted Eikichi and sat down, settling her in his lap. Phantom looked a little relieved for it, but his tail still swished angrily. "So," Kuwabara said conversationally, "what'cha doin' in my room?"

"Food," was Phantom's eloquent response.

"Eh, what?"

"I'm out of food, imbecile! I cam here looking for you because I know you also have a cat (although one not nearly as intelligent or attractive as I am) and can help me!"

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at this. "You're coming off a bit arrogant, ya know."

Phantom hissed and batted angrily at his arm. "Just give me food!" he meowed.

"Alright, alright! I'll get your damn food," Kuwabara grumbled, moving Eikichi over so he could get up. "I'll be right back."

0000000000

Kuwabara rummaged through the pantry a third time, still hoping to find just one bag of cat food that could have been hidden; though he knew he would come out empty-handed just as he had the two previous searches. It was common knowledge that the large black cat loved food as much as the Saiyans did. Which was understandable; when PPP had taken him in, he had been a runt, according to the Dragonball characters. That quickly changed, with the help of Chi Chi and Mrs. Brief. With all the pampering and his past, it was no wonder he felt he had to have a constantly full bowl of food.

'_What the hell am I thinking?'_

As much as Kuwabara liked cats, he was still the man! _He _was master, no the other way around! With that thought in mind, Kuwabara marched back up to his room to tell the demanding animal what was what.

0000000000

That went well, considering whose pet we're talking about. Phantom did not take well to being told that Kuwabara was "master." And Kuwabara didn't dare fight back when the angry feline came at him, claws unsheathed and teeth bared in a snarl. PPP was extremely protective of her "precious," and was known for randomly violent outbursts when she felt that Phantom was being threatened.

Kuwabara leaned heavily against the wall, eyeing his bedroom door warily. There was no way in hell he was going back in there without Phantom's food. He silently checked his watch; already ten PM. Goku, his only way out to the real world with his Instant Transmission, would be asleep by now. Phantom would just have to survive on Eikichi's food until morning.

As for bed…

Kuwabara climbed the stairs to the level above to Urameshi's room. Surely the Spirit Detective would let him room with him for just one night…

Yusuke's laughter woke half of that floor up.

0000000000

King Vegeta and his son glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara as they came down for breakfast. Most of the Vegeta family was on the same level as Yusuke, and had been kept awake by his hysterics. They grinned sheepishly and hurried to put some distance between the King and Prince.

"C'mon Urameshi, we gotta find Goku," Kuwabara muttered, trying to avoid the dirty looks the Trunkses were throwing at them. "He's the only one who can get us to Petsmart or whatever."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Fine…"

Yusuke bounded happily toward the food that had been laid out on the counter earlier that morning. He finished and dragged a protesting Goku (of course Goku would be where the food is) back to where Kuwabara was waiting impatiently.

"What's the big idea!?" Goku whined. "I'm still hungry!"

"We really need to get to Petsmart, Goku," Kuwabara explained. "Phantom's out of food and—"

"Say no more Kuwabara," Goku laughed. "Let me just tell Chi Chi where I'm going and we'll be off. Are you coming too, Yusuke?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Why the hell not? It's not like there's anything else to do around here."

0000000000

Word spread quickly of Goku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's outing. The original group of three had more than doubled in size to also include Kurama, Hiei (Kurama had used the eyes), Vegeta, 18, and Keiko. Chi Chi had also given Goku a giant list of things she needed.

It had been decided that Goku would transport them to PPP's house, because it was her ki energy that Goku knew.**(1) **The eight linked their hands and they disappeared in a flash of light.

0000000000

They reappeared in a shaded asphalt driveway with two Nissan Sentras parked side by side, one with the front bumper half off. "This must be the famed Coyote-Killer," 18 muttered, running her hands along the sides and looking absolutely disgusted by the state of the inside.

The four Reikai Tantei gave each other confused looks. "Coyote-Killer?" Kurama asked lightly. "Stephanie has yet to tell us the story behind _that_ name."

"Whatever. Keiko and I are gonna check out the mall. See you guys later." Keiko started when 18 grabbed her arm and levitated. "Hold on, kid," she warned, then shot off in the direction she thought the mall might be.

Goku and Vegeta followed suit, but at a much slower pace. Shopping for their wives was never an enjoyable experience. This left the Reikai Tantei alone to walk to the store of their choice.

"You know, she's probably got some in there," Yusuke grumbled, jerking his head in the direction of his favorite fanfic author's house as he and Kuwabara headed down the street. "It would save a whole lot of time and effort if we just—"

"We are not breaking into her house!"

0000000000

18 touched down in a crowded parking lot filled with cars (naturally) and bored teenagers with nothing better to do. Surprisingly, no one except some idiot in a beat down pick-up seemed to notice her land. His staring was beginning to unnerve Keiko, who was also a tad ruffled from the flight over. The problem was immediately corrected by an icy glare from 18 and a snarled "And what do you think _you're_ looking at!?" The man averted his eyes and quickly drove away once several giggling girls climbed into the cab.

"Come on Keiko, let's see what shopping this hick town has to offer."

0000000000

Hiei and Kurama strolled serenely through the forest surrounding PPP's house. The sounds of the nearby highway pierced the quiet, causing Kurama much irritation. But they didn't have time for that right now; he needed stuff!

Suddenly, the trees began to thin, and they came across a newly built church with a gas station right next to it. The two demons' eyes met, and they walked along the edge of the forest, staying as far away from the church as they could and sticking close to the trees.**(2)** They breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief once they reached the Chevron station placed next to the church.

"So what exactly do you need that just couldn't wait until that damned author returns?" Hiei asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Shampoo," Kurama replied calmly.

"Shampoo," Hiei repeated. "Couldn't you have just made your own back at the palace?"

Kurama blinked. "Well, yes, I suppose I could. But I like to mix the name brand with my own creation. I like the smell of it."

Hiei shook his head, muttering under his breath. Kurama laughed and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze, saying, "Thank you for coming with me."

"Hn."

0000000000

Goku looked around nervously, completely unsure of where exactly the food section of Wal-Mart would be. So far he'd only managed to land himself in an aisle full of women's underwear. Several old women and overstressed young mothers gave him dirty looks as they passed, causing the poor Saiyan to feel less at ease than he already did.

And then he heard it. The unmistakable thundering of every anime character's worst nightmare: fan-girls. When the cries of "Goku! We love you!" reached his ears; he abandoned all dignity and fled.

Vegeta was having similar troubles. Over on the opposite side of the store, the Saiyan Prince was working himself into a panic trying to ascertain which of the many feminine products his mate needed, while trying to remain inconspicuous. Needless to say, it wasn't working. Poor Veggie was so worked up, he didn't notice the fan-girls, who were smarter and quieter than Goku's, sneak up on him until one threw her arms about his neck from behind. Already under severe stress, Vegeta gave a surprisingly high-pitched scream and ran, completely forgetting about Bulma's needs. The fan-girls smirked happily and gave chase.

The former rivals met outside the store, gasping for breath and more than a little frightened. PPP had always said she was the only person loser enough to be an anime otaku in the congregation of idiots she was unfortunate enough to call home, the fan-girls should not be here! They took to the air when the sounds of the hordes came close, and it wasn't long before the Vegeta fan-girls met up with the Goku fan-girls.

The fight began as a great throwing of petty insults, such as "Veg-Head," and "Stupid Kakarot Lover." But, inevitably, it evolved into a giant catfight, which involved much hair pulling and perverted boys egging things on. After several failed attempts by the store manager to intervene, the cops were summoned, and all the fan-girls were arrested for public intoxication and disorderly conduct.

0000000000

Keiko staggered out of the JC Penny, wishing Yusuke hadn't gone with Kuwabara so she could dump all her purchases on him. She had already been to several other stores, and 18 had even convinced her (more like dragged) into going into Hot Topic. Feeling hungry, and deciding that she had seen enough of the annoyingly tiny mall, Keiko made her way to the almost non-existent food court, where she and 18 had decided to meet when they had separated.

The food court really wasn't anything special. The only good place to eat was Chik-Fill-A, and there were only a few tables. Keiko sat at the nearest table, 18 still being gone, and bit into her sandwich. Feeling bored, she dug out the romance novel she had bought, and that was when she got the feeling she was being watched. She shrugged it off; thinking her imagination was playing tricks on her.

A few minutes later, she felt it again, and this time it was accompanied by a whispered "Is he a good kisser?"

Keiko started and turned to face the person who had spoken to her. A raven-haired girl about her age was bent over her, and unpleasant smile gracing her feature. "Is who a good kisser?" Keiko asked bravely.

The strange girl laughed, though her laughter held no humor. She sounded almost like Hiei did when he was feeling sadistic, only higher pitched. "Why, Yusuke of course," she purred.

Keiko abandoned her things and ran. Behind her, Yusuke's disconcerting fan-girl cried, "After her!" sending even more of them after the terrified Keiko.

Keiko raced around the corner and dove into the nearest store. Crawling behind a nearby mannequin, she watched the mob run past, none of them noticing her through the glass. She stood once she was positive that all the fan-girls were gone and looked around at the have she had found. It was… pink. Very pink. And there was lingerie everywhere. Alas, poor Keiko had inadvertently walked into Victoria's Secret. Not wanting to risk getting caught again, Keiko chose the lesser of two evils and took to exploring the store.

"Looking for something to wear for Yusuke?" a smug voice behind her, asked. Keiko screamed in terror and whirled around, fists flying. She was shocked when she opened her eyes to find a very pissed off Android 18 on the ground by her doing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," 18 growled sarcastically.

"18, are you alright?!" Keiko gasped in concern. "Sorry for hitting you, I thought you were a fan-girl."

"Oh. Well why didn't you say so? Come on." 18 grabbed her hand and led her out of the store. "Where's all your stuff?" she asked, noticing Keiko's empty handedness.

"I left it at the food court," Keiko said. "Why?"

"We'll get it later," 18 said, satisfied with her answer. "Now who wants to kick some slutty fan-girl ass?!"

A slow smile spread across Keiko's face, proving that she spent way too much time with 18 and Shizuru.

0000000000

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood at the side of the road, waiting for a chance to cross the highway. For such a small town, there was a lot of traffic!

"Come on Urameshi, let's just go and hope someone decides to stop for us," Kuwabara suggested, feeling rather uncomfortable in the Texas heat.

"Nuh uh, not gonna happen. I ain't getting' run over by some car again."

"Well, the traffic ain't gonna let up anytime soon Urameshi!" Kuwabara retorted.

In the decorative bushes of the median, several eyes watched the bickering boys. The group of teenage girls, much smaller than the gaggle at the mall, slowly emerged from their hiding place, having found a break in the traffic. Yusuke and Kuwabara were too embroiled in what now was a fistfight to take notice.

The fan-girls quickly and, as stealthily as they could under the circumstances, crossed the highway. Despite the fact that they were now surrounded, the Tantei were still caught up in their brawl. It wasn't until Yusuke lifted Kuwabara by the front of his shirt that the group of five to seven girls was noticed.

"Hi," Yusuke said blandly. "Go away, I'm busy."

"Beatin' up on stupid Kuwabara again?" one of the girls chirped.

Yusuke slowly dropped his fist and turned to face the girl who had spoken. "What did you say?" he asked in a low and dangerous voice.

The fan-girls, completely oblivious to the tone of voice that generally meant death for most people happily answered. "She wanted to know if you were beating Kuwabara up, silly!" they chimed.

"Kuwabara, I think we may have a problem."

The fan-girls pressed in closer, and Yusuke broke away with a girlish shriek. The girls giggled and bounced off after him, screaming nonsenses like "We love you Yusuke!" and other such disturbing things.**(3)** Kuwabara shrugged and boldly stepped out into the street, setting off a chain of horn-blowing and screeching tires. Well, Urameshi would be too busy trying to get rid of those fan-girls, so why not?

0000000000

Hiei and Kurama frantically raced through the town, temporarily escaping the fan-girls, but also knowing that they would be found eventually. Those fan-girls were like police dogs specifically trained to track bishonen. From what PPP said, Hiei didn't even think her small, conservative town even _had_ anime fans, except of course for her.

Hiei abruptly stopped in front of the nearest Dollar store and shoved the stumbling Kurama through the door. Stunned customers stared blankly at the effeminate teenager and little boy. That is, they stared blankly until Hiei sent a baleful glare their general direction.

"I will guard the door," he muttered, eyeing the cashier suspiciously, "so those damn fan-girls don't get in. Hurry up and get what you need."

Kurama nodded and walked as fast as he could in the direction he smelled the shampoo. Hiei in turn found some nice shadows to hide in and sat, watching the door carefully. Nobody even remotely fan-girlish passed by the store while Kurama retrieved his desired item. While he was in the checkout, however…

Oh. Shit.

One of the fan-girls from the herd that previously chased the demons, a rather pudgy one at that, had stopped by the vending machine for a little snack. Looking up, she caught a flash of the unmistakable red that was Kurama's hair. He turned and headed towards Hiei's hiding place, and now there was no doubt in the girl's mind. Turning around, she gestured wildly across the street to her companions.

Thinking quickly, Hiei abandoned his shadows and grabbed Kurama, dragging him to the back.

"What one earth—"

"No time. Fan-girls," Hiei grunted.

Kurama's eyes widened. "They've already found us?" he breathed.

Hiei deigned not to respond and kept running.

0000000000

The seven anime characters returned to PPP's house totally breathless, except for Kuwabara.**(4) **Even 18 and Keiko were a little out of breath from their fight with Yusuke's fans.

Hiei and Kurama did manage to escape their own fan-girls, until some random yaoi fan-girl somehow caught sight of Kurama slung over Hiei's shoulder (which was not as awkward as you would think) in a very suggestive manner. The existence of said yaoi fan-girl was in itself a wonder, because the Petulant Purple Princess complained often of the "stupid hypocritical conservative homophobic pompous asses" she was forced to coexist with. The chase was soon on again.

Yusuke did not emerge unscathed from his encounter with the fan-girls. He was marked very clearly with evidence of the experience, and Keiko glared openly at his scars. "They jumped me, I swear!" he protested. Keiko smiled in understanding and Yusuke was able to breathe a little easier.

"Well boys," 18 said happily, "let's go home."

Goku eagerly obliged.

* * *

**The theory behind this is that she would leave behind traces of her ki all over her house. Sorry if it doesn't make sense to you, but I get it, so…**

**I would think that a church would be a bad place for a demon to be.**

**No offense meant to any fans of Yusuke, of course.**

**Not that I have anything against the guy… Well, I don't really like him, but that's not because he's ugly. I've just never seen that many Kuwabara fans, that's all.**


End file.
